


Home For Lunch

by whatwasthatharry



Series: Seblaine Week 2013 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwasthatharry/pseuds/whatwasthatharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blaine is home alone he likes to wear Sebastian’s shirts and nothing else. Sebastian goes home for lunch and is greeted by Blaine’s perky bare ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home For Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Seblaine Week, Day 3: Living Together and also a fill for a prompt by wolfsbane-in-my-courvoisier.

Sebastian’s week had been hell. He was in the middle of a huge case and it was stressing him out. He’d only seen Blaine a few hours that week. Between this case that had him working overtime and Blaine’s school being in the middle of their play production, the two of them had barely been home. But Blaine was home today, some random day off for some reason from the school, and Sebastian decided to skip out of the office for lunch and go spend it out the apartment with his boyfriend.

He told his secretary not to call him while he was away, and that he was going to take a long, extended lunch break instead of the normal half an hour. He knew someone might complain, but his boss knew how hard and long he’d been working, so he knew that it would be okay.

By the time he got home it was around 12:30, and all Sebastian wanted to do was sit on the couch with Blaine. But when he walked through the door, he was met by a different sight – one that he wouldn’t trade for the entire world.

Sebastian walked into the kitchen, having heard soft humming coming from there, stopping dead in his tracks just inside the doorway, eyes quickly locking on the sight of Blaine’s perky bare ass. He was bent over, pulling something out of the oven, and Sebastian’s mouth had gone dry.

Blaine was in nothing but one of his old Dalton lacrosse sweatshirts. It had always been a little big on Sebastian, meaning it went down to about mid-thigh on Blaine. But apparently when he was bent over, it revealed the sweetest ass Sebastian had ever seen. When Blaine had put what he was baking onto the stove top, Sebastian finally moved. He snaked his way through the kitchen, taking quiet steps so Blaine wouldn’t hear him. He wrapped his hands around Blaine’s hips and pressed their bodies together.

“What a perfect sight to come home to,” he whispered into Blaine’s ear.

“Bas!” Blaine shrieked, jumping high in the air but Sebastian’s hands on his hips kept their bodies close together. “Fuck, baby. You can’t do that!”

“Mm, do what?” Sebastian hummed happily, nipping at Blaine’s earlobe.

“Scare me like that,” Blaine murmured, resting his head back on Sebastian’s shoulder. “What are you even doing home anyway?”

“I decided to have lunch at home,” Sebastian told Blaine, turning his head to kiss his forehead a little. He saw Blaine smile softly in response, laughing at the way he nuzzled his neck softly.

“I’ll make you something,” Blaine offered, “What do you want?”

Sebastian smirked, eyes twinkling mischievously. “You,” he murmured, voice low as he nipped at Blaine’s bottom lip.

“You came home for lunch,” Blaine admonished, but Sebastian could hear the way the authority was lacking from Blaine’s voice. “Not for me.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but when you’re bent over in just my shirt with your gorgeous ass on display, can you really blame me?”

Sebastian watched a light blush spread over Blaine’s body and up to his cheek, a finger automatically reaching out to trace the pattern of it on Blaine’s face.

“You know, you really shouldn’t tease me like that,” Sebastian murmured, continuing to watch the blush darken on Blaine’s face.

“Tease you like what?” Blaine hummed, turning around in Sebastian’s arms, raising an eyebrow as he looked at him. Sebastian stared at him a little before his eyes narrowed, and he backed Blaine up until his back was against the counter.

“Showing off your perky little ass like that,” Sebastian breathed, bringing a hand down to slap Blaine’s ass playfully, face twisting into a smirk when Blaine jumped but also still leaned back into the touch.

“Do you like that, baby?” Sebastian teased, smacking Blaine’s other asscheek before rubbing over it slowly, relishing in the soft moan that escaped Blaine’s mouth.

Sebastian laughed softly when Blaine’s forehead fell against his chest and he stepped closer. “You don’t play fair, Bas,” Blaine whined, but Sebastian could hear that any anger or admonishment had left Blaine; his voice airy and light instead.

Sebastian shrugged, nipping at Blaine’s neck a few times before locking eyes with Blaine. “I’m pretty sure you don’t want me to play fair.”

When Blaine moaned, Sebastian couldn’t stop the smirk from growing on his face. “That’s what I thought,” he whispered against Blaine’s cheek, taking his earlobe into his mouth and sucking on it.

Blaine leaned into the touch, their chests pressed tight together.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine’s waist, lifting him up and sitting him on the counter. He trailed his hands over Blaine’s thighs, getting closer to his cock with each caress, but ever quite giving Blaine what he wanted.

“Bas…” Blaine groaned, thrusting towards Sebastian’s hands in desperation. “Please. I need you.”

Sebastian spread Blaine’s legs further and stepped between them, leaning over to attach his mouth with Blaine’s kissing him fiercely. He barely gave Blaine a second to adjust to being kissed before he slipped his tongue inside his mouth, slowly massaging Blaine’s tongue with his own. His tongue traced along Blaine’s bottom lip before he sucked it into his mouth, only pulling away after a long moment.

“Fuck, your mouth is perfect, Blaine,” Sebastian mumbled against Blaine’s lips, resting their foreheads together.

“That’s not the only thing that’s perfect,” Blaine teased, smirking a little as he laid back on the counter, legs spread wide and he’d lifted his shirt up so it pulled around his stomach, completely naked from the waist down.

Sebastian licked his lips as he stared at Blaine’s hard cock, eyes traveling past it to Blaine’s ass. He unbuttoned his pants, pulling them and his boxers down around his thighs. He grabbed the bottle out of lube out of his pocket, lifting his polo shirt up a little before stepping between Blaine’s legs, hands trailing down Blaine’s body slowly.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard, baby,” Sebastian teased, slipping his hand under Blaine’s shirt and rubbing over his nipples harshly, smirking at the soft moans he got in response. “I know that’s what you want. Want to feel me inside. Such a little slut for my cock, aren’t you Blaine?”

“Yes!” Blaine all but yelled, desperation lacing his voice. “Please, Bas. Need you so much. Need you  to fuck me.”

Sebastian smirked, leaning over to kiss the head of Blaine’s cock, taking it into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it before releasing it with a pop. He snapped the lube open, squeezing some onto his fingers before spreading Blaine’s legs wide, immediately pushing two fingers deep inside Blaine, giving him almost no time to adjust before he started scissoring him open.

“Oh god,” Blaine moaned, head thrown back and eyes shut tight in pleasure. Sebastian watched as his body spasmed, pushing hard against his fingers, trying to get him deeper inside.

Sebastian slowly pumped his fingers in and out of Blaine, teasing over the boy’s prostrate but never quite giving him exactly what he was desperate for.

“Sebastian!” Blaine moaned loudly, thrusting his hips down to try to get Sebastian’s fingers inside of him at the perfect angle.

Slowly, Sebastian pulled his two fingers out, adding a third and thrusting them deep inside Blaine, hitting his prostrate. Blaine groaned loudly in response, rolling his hips against Sebastian’s hand. Sebastian crooked his fingers, rubbing over Blaine’s prostrate slowly, bringing him to the edge before pulling his fingers out completely, moaning at the sight of Blaine’s hold clenching around nothing.

“More,” Blaine whined. “Need to feel you, please.”

Sebastian spread the lube over his cock before complying with Blaine’s moans, pushing inside of Blaine slowly until he was completely inside, head falling onto Blaine’s thigh as he groaned loudly.

“You’re so  _tight,”_ Sebastian breathed, pulling out slowly before thrusting back into Blaine hard. “Fuck, you take it so good, Blaine.”

Blaine wrapped his legs around Sebastian waist, looking up at him with dark eyes. “Fuck me,” he breathed, staring at Sebastian, tugging him closer. “Come on. I need to feel you for days. Fuck me.”

Sebastian was powerless to do anything but comply, immediately picking up a fast pace, tilting his hips a little so he hit Blaine’s prostrate on every thrust, a steady stream of pre-cum leaking from the head of Blaine’s cock.

When he felt himself getting closer, Sebastian wrapped a hand around Blaine’s cock, stroking him in time with every thrust, watching the way Blaine’s muscles spasmed with each rush of pleasure.

“Close,” Sebastian choked out, voice choke with pleasure. “Come with me baby.”

Sebastian sped up the pace of his strokes, and the next minute Blaine was coming, hard, over his hand. Sebastian followed minutes later, releasing deep inside Blaine with a loud groan.

“Fuck1” Sebastian groaned, hands tightening their hold on Blaine’s hips as he rode through his orgasm with Blaine, both beginning to come down after a few long minutes.

Sebastian slowly pulled out of Blaine when he was spent, gasping a little as he did.

“You’re amazing,” Blaine whispered, voice soft and breathless as he tried to sit up, legs still wrapped around Sebastian’s, so Sebastian wrapped an arm around his waist to steady him, neither boy caring that Sebastian’s hand was still covered in Blaine’s come.

“You can wear my shirts anytime,” Sebastian teased, kissing Blaine fiercely.

“Mmm,” Blaine hummed, pulling away from their kiss to rest their foreheads together, a sly smirk on his face. “If that’s the reaction I get, then I definitely intend to.”


End file.
